


Whatever it Takes

by Fluffy_Snake



Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, Dubious Morality, Imperial Agent just wants to do his job, Mentioned Republic Heroes, Multi, No one likes Darth Baras, Novelization, Queens of Sass, Sith Inquisitor has problems, Sith Warrior is just in it for funsies, Sith parties are the best parties, Slavery, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The bounty Hunter is in it for the money, Villain Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: A slave goes to Korriban to become Sith or die and is joined by the scion of a Sith bloodline.  They quickly join forces to become powerful Sith.  Eventually joined by an Imperial Agent and a Bounty Hunter in the end of the Cold War.
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor & Female Sith Warrior, Female Sith Inquisitor/Andronikos Revel
Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071569
Kudos: 3





	Whatever it Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own take on Darth Nox along with cameos of the other Imperial characters. Now this will not follow the storyline exactly.  
> Slight warning on some Alternate universe/Alternate Canon elements.
> 
> Set in the same universe as my other fic Democratization of Fear. There will be many relationships mentioned and outright shown. The main character will still be the Sith Inquisitor.

**Imperial Heroes**

Zruvrae/Darth Nox - freed slave, acolyte, and future Dark Councilor of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge.  
Malaxia/Emperor's Wrath - Granddaughter of Darth Strakh, future apprentice to Darth Baras(unfortunately), and further than that: Emperor's Wrath  
Jaix Lok - Champion of the Great Hunt. Adopted into the Lok clan after the Hunt. (he only wanted the credits. Stayed for the status.)  
Agent Artreyn Pitalv/Cipher Nine - Imperial Agent in charge of deconstructing the Eagle Network. (Annoyed by Sith Lords.) 

**Republic Heroes**  
(To be added)

\------------

Zruvrae felt the shuttle shake underneath her as they left the Dreadnought that carried them to Korriban. A group of slaves found force sensitive or in her case was taken from her master's custody. He had refused to train her and at first was resistant to giving her up. The red marks of a force sensitive slave was a commodity after all. She could be sold to breed pureblood Sith after all. That was perhaps going to be her fate in a couple years. As it was Darth Marr ordered all force sensitive slaves to be sent to the Academy in a rush to fill up numbers. The war was going to start again soon enough.

The shuttle was quiet as they all sat around each other. A nervousness was keeping it tense. She had been on Ziost not a day previously. Until a Sith Lord came bearing orders to put her into the academy. She could not figure out if it was a good thing or not. Become Sith or die. She closed her eyes and concentrated the best she could. She would become a Sith. She would become free. It was...quite literally in her blood. She felt someone stare at her before her eyes opened to look. 

Scrawny and red hair. The only other woman in the group. The only other red skinned Sith was a man in black robes. He was no slave or non-imperial but he still was here. She rubbed at the gold jewelry under her eye as her red hair sat behind her in a ponytail. They entered orbit and she released another sigh. The shuttle landed and she disembarked ignoring her fellow acolytes. Her yellow eyes looking around at the sands and tombs of her ancestors. The other acolytes moved towards a man near the landing platform. 

She went to follow when she felt a nudge that sent her forward. She turned to glare at the one who dared. Her eyes meeting the eyes of the other pureblood who sneered at her. Slim red fingers tightened into a fist as she walked towards the man. Freed and brought straight into the academy. The training saber the only thing they were given besides the robes of an acolyte. "I am Overseer Harkun. Lord Zach has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her apprentice. The rest of you gutter trash already know your trial," a snide voice called from the man with a red tattoo on his face. "Get going as I bring our late comer up to speed." 

The woman from before set a hand on her shoulder as the man looked towards the other pureblood. "It will be alright, friend," her voice was soft and meek. "He cannot take out all of us." At least not at first. She knew this girl would not last long. Though if she was a slave or just taken from the new planets she did not know. 

"You take care of yourself," she whispered with a slight smile. This girl, if she survived, would be a useful ally at least until one had to win. Then she would die. The Sith were ruthless and she would do all she could to survive. Her yellow eyes looked at the Overseer who was talking in whispered words to the other pureblood. 

"Believe me," the girl said as she watched the back of her fellows. They left her and Zruvrae felt slight respect for the girl. Getting caught along was a death sentence. The girl was at least smart enough for that. "I will be watching back, front, and everywhere," she muttered before scampering off. The cruel eyes of the Overseer went to her as she stepped closer. 

"Now, slave," Harkun said with a sneer. "For your trial: There's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Spindrall's a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you." She nodded but kept herself quiet. The man waved his hand in dismissal which she quickly took advantage of. She left the landing pad and was not surprised to see the K'lor'slugs moving around. 

"Liking Korriban so far?" A feminine voice said behind her. She looked behind and was surprised to see a girl about her age. The black blindfold around her eyes was surprising as well. She tilted her head as she took in the girl. White blonde hair and pale skin. "What? something on my face?" She asked with a smirk. "Malaxia." 

"Zruvrae," she answered and looked towards the tomb. "I have my first trial as a freshly freed slave." She did not know why she said that but this girl was not part of her class. She was not a threat. She watched the slugs hunt for food. One went towards the small guard post before the guard shot it. 

"Really?" The girl asked with a snort. "You were a slave? Kriffing hell your force signature is..." The girl's words faded off as she scratched the back of her head. Zruvrae released a sigh and looked from the tomb to the blind girl next to her. She must have used the force to see she bet. Not unheard of but difficult. "I have my own trial to get to," she added finally. "I'll help you and you help me. Agreed?" 

Zruvrae looked at the pale hand offered before shaking it. "I have no combat experience," she whispered to the girl. The girl waved her hand off in dismissal. Malaxia walked towards the tomb and she ran off to follow. The entrance to the tomb beckoned as she followed the girl down. The tomb was cold in a way that surprised her but was not uncomfortable. 

"Excuse me,, Acolytes," a man called and motioned them over. "Sergeant Cormun, Fifth Infantry company, Korriban Company. Can I...talk to you?" The man was a trooper with his helmet off. Malaxia nodded and motioned the man to continue. "I'm here commanding a hard target mission to exterminate the k'lor'slugs in this tomb," the man said with a sigh. "Terrifying beasts. I have lost three good squads to the damned beasts already. If you could help me. Activate a bomb in their egg chamber I would greatly appreciate it." 

"Sounds fun," the blind girl next to her said while bouncing on the balls of her feet. She looked at her and felt a little sick at the thought. "We can do this, Sergeant. For a price after all." The man saluted and nodded. 

"I have some credits to pay for your time," the man said with a soft smile. "As well as a favor with the Fifth Infantry company if needee." Zruvrae swallowed and realized now the girl's plan. While the soldiers were not worth much to the academy they were a tool to be used. The experience would also teach her if she had the strength to survive. 

"We will be back soon, Sergeant," she whispered and Malaxia smiled at her. The tomb raised around them and to the right she could just make out the forms of the slugs. Ghastly beasts. They stepped closer and her training saber igniting as the girl pulled her own. A maw of teeth skittered towards them and she grit her teeth. Fear. The girl ran at the slugs with a laugh as she held her own blade unsure. She tried to copy the stance that Malaxia held but it felt like a false facsimile.

She dodged the first swipe and tried to damage the thing. She was not expecting a tail to smack her in the chest and send her skidding against the rough stones of the tomb. The maw came for her as she saw the girl's blindfolded face look towards her. She bared sharpened teeth as she looked at the K'lor'slug. She would not die here! She refused. The force was her destiny. Being a Sith was her future. She grit her teeth as the force obeyed. Bolts of purple lightning dived from her fingers into the insect. It all but convulsed and charred as it fell dead. 

She stood as Malaxia killed the last K'lor'slug. The bomb in the egg chamber their next step. "Nicely done," Malaxia said as she stepped closer. A wide smile on her face as her hand twisted killing the last slug. "No training you said," the girl added with a tilted head. Zruvrae looked down at her hands in surprise. The feel of it felt quite good. The force felt amazing. 

"That was the first time I have ever," she started to say and looked at the training saber. "We should set the bomb off and get to our trials, Malaxia." Malaxia's smile was wide and predatory. 

"You will be a good Sith, Zruvrae," Malaxia answered as they walked down the steps. The slime and eggs were disgusting but this job for the trooper was useful. "I almost feel sorry for the other acolytes. Almost." Zruvrae smiled and pulled on that power. The feel of electricity. The dark side answered her and her blood sang. _Home. She was home._ walking among the bones of her ancestors. She did not know what made her family slaves but this was her destiny. 

"I do not," She whispered as a tunnel opened between them. The biggest K'lor'slug appeared. It's dripping maw hissing at the two acolytes. Malaxia ran to attack it while she focused on the new power thrumming through her. She still had to meet Lord Spindral and gain his approval. The K'lor'slug's pain made her smile as the sound crunching insectoid limbs echoed in the place. The slug's dying noises fed a pleasure she had always had. The pain of everyone was so...enjoyable. "The bomb charges," she said to Malaxia. "Ready?" 

The girl flipped her training saber in expert grace as her finger pressed the charge. With that they ran from the room as the countdown started. The death and screams making her eyes all but glow in the light. "You were definitely a good choice in an ally," Malaxia whispered as they walked back to the trooper in the entrance. "Your problem is complete, Sergeant." 

"Thank you, acolytes," the man said with a salute and, of course, the promised credits for their help. Zruvrae blinked in surprise as Malaxia handed her the amount she was granted. "If you need anything please see the rest of my squad at the academy," he added and off they went with that vague promise. 

"So what is your trial?" Malaxia asked as her hands rested behind her head. Casual and uncaring. She almost envied the girl. The ease and power granted to her by her blood almost made her jealous. Though her drive to succeed was tied with her desire to survive. Power helped motivate her as well. 

"I must prove myself to Lord Spindrall," she answered finally as they passed through the tomb. It was blissfully empty though the burned remains of the slugs remained. "What about yours Malaxia?" She added and peeked at the girl next to her. 

"I am collecting my Sith blade," Malaxia said with a tilted head. "The difference in trials is startling really. Must get use to such things I suppose." Zruvrae nodded and felt her own smile break out. "I'll wait for you outside the tomb if I beat you to it," the girl said with a casual wave. "Don't die!" 

She smiled and waved to the girl. Her easy going demeanor was contagious almost. Hopefully, the girl would still be useful after her own trial. If the girl was this good with a training saber she would be amazing with a lightsaber. Enough to teach her some things. Her newly discovered talent for force lightning would only get her so far. The hallway opened into a giant room. A man in brown robes stayed kneeling in front of an altar as a group of acolytes trained around. She walked past them to go to the old man. "Slave, welcome to my humble hole. You are here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb?" His voice was dusty and old but he stood to look at her. "And hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval." 

"Yes, my lord," she answered in a surety that surprised her. "That is right." The old man released a scoff and shook his head. She felt his eyes appraise her and turn critical. The force seemed to swell around the old man but what happened was unknown. 

"Of course it is," he whispered. "I know the ways of the surface. Before I teach you anything however. You must complete the rite of blood. Survive and I will teach you what I know." The old man crossed his arms and fell silent. The training grew silent as the six students went to the circle. The force led her down from the steps as all of them looked at her. She activated her training saber and the first ran for her. She let loose a breath and caught his own blade before sending a shock to him. The man screamed and her blade disengaged before hitting him in the throat. She felt him choke as the next came for her. 

Though she was unskilled the force moved her and she panted as the last one fell to screams of pain as lightning filled his body. She breathed in the smell and her eyes met Lord Spindrall as all six of his acolytes died around her. "Excellent. These failed acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance at glory and to take your place," the old man said with a smile. "But your desire proved stronger and their blood became the mantle of your victory. Well done but you are not Sith yet. Peace is a lie there is only passion. Through passion I gain Strength. Through Strength, power. Through Power, Victory. Through Victory my chains are broken. This is the Sith Code." 

She started to track him as he paced. Enraptured by the lecture. The Sith Code? It was...inspiring. Her destiny lied in that code and in the sands of her ancestors. "Commit it to your heart," the man said as his yellow eyes pierced into her own. "And you will have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?" She paused as she looked at him. 

"I...think so," she whispered and the old man released another scoff. His eyes suddenly glaring at her but she did not feel complete disapproval from him. 

"Do not be timid," he hissed. "Humility is the attitude of a slave, not a Sith." Zruvrae swallowed and nodded in understanding. She was no longer a slave. She was an acolyte and the force obeyed her. The feel of lightning against her skin. The pain she caused. "Good," he added. "Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him. Use your fear of him to grow stronger. He may raise his fist to strike but it is Lord Zash who will determine where the blow will land." 

"But who controls Zash I wonder?" She found herself asking and she almost feared reprisal. The same as what happened in the past if she spoke out of turn. Instead the old man hummed in approval. 

"Once you learn the answer to that you will have power over both your masters," he answered and set a stone tablet in her hands. "Now go. Leave me to my rest." He kneeled and she bowed before stepping away. She felt the old man smile as she stepped by the corpses. The feel of the k'lor'slugs that died to her just pleased her more.. the feel of death. The approval she gained.. The walk out of the tomb was mostly in a daze and her yellow eyes saw the girl with the blindfold leaning by the entrance. 

A bloody blade rested in her hand and a cylindrical object was tossed her way. "Here you go," she said with a grin. "Never underestimate a second saber. Besides yours is pretty shoddy. Well time to get to the academy, Zruvrae." The academy rose in front of her and she smiled. Her sharper teeth glinting in the light along with the jewelry under her eyes and on her forehead. The tablet of approval tight against her stomach.


End file.
